


Strange Love

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: PWP





	Strange Love

Xemnas pushed Xigbar up against the bathroom counter, grinding against the sharpshooter as he sank his teeth into his collarbone, leaving a harsh mark on the skin. Xigbar let out a groan as he felt the rock-hard erection give him some of the friction he craved from between all the clothing. “Hell, chief, didn’t know you had it in ya,” he managed to say between his teeth as his hands moved to Xemnas’ hips. The Superior silenced him with a rough kiss, tugging his prey into place by pulling his hair and mashing their lips together. His other hand snaked up Xigbar’s shirt to his nipples, rolling one in-between his two fingers to draw another gasp that Xemnas swallowed eagerly.

 

He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue eagerly into the other’s mouth and exploring every inch. His hands worked through the surprisingly soft hair, pulling the tie out of the ponytail and letting it fall freely. Xemnas left Xigbar’s chest to roam his free hand around the side to grab his ass, crashing their hips together and grinding on him more. Another delightful moan from Xigbar. “Fuck- you keep this up and we won’t be having fun very long,” he said with his usual grin crawling across his face.

 

Xemnas growled in irritation, he didn’t appreciate the commentary. However, he broke the kiss and lead Xigbar back into the bedroom, where his massive bed waited. The black bedspread was already untidy, he didn’t normally allow anyone in this space. But, just this once, he let Xigbar close.

 

The Superior spun them so Xigbar’s back was to the bed before returning to plant bites all along his neck and shoulder, roughly moving the shirt collar out of the way.

 

“Woah there, boss, hang on, I like this shirt,” Xigbar pulled away just enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside before Xemnas towered over him, tossing him back onto the bed. The Superior crawled on top of Xigbar, trailing sloppy kisses up his torso as he did. Each one tingled in the cold night air and Xigbar was  _ burning _ . When Xemnas reached his throat and sank his teeth in again, the sharpshooter arched his back and buried his hands in the soft silver hair with another cry. “Fuck! Do that again,”

 

Xemnas released the skin in his teeth, loathe to obey any sort of instruction from his subordinate. “Beg for it,” he rumbled, grinding against Xigbar again.

 

“Ah-! Please?” He barely got the words out, his brain was almost completely shot already. 

 

He caught the skin of Xigbar’s ear between his teeth, drawing another sound from the man below him. “Try again,” 

 

“Ngh-! Please…” The sharpshooter tended to have at least a little pride, but it was all swept away as the Superior released his ear to bite at his throat again, this time playing with the button on Xigbar’s jeans to work them open at the same time.

 

One hand still in his Superior’s hair, Xigbar moved the other to claw down Xemnas’ back, earning him a small, breathy moan from the man on top of him. Hardly slowed, Xemnas proceeded to flip them over, so that he was underneath the sharpshooter. Their lips met again, the taste of alcohol ever-present between the two at this point, and Xemnas was getting caught up in the sensations.

 

When he broke the kiss, Xigbar was lightheaded, but he went to work on his Superior, leaving angry red marks on as many parts of skin as he could reach.

 

Xemnas was not one to moan much at such a simple thing but he would admit it felt good to be serviced. He ran his hands through Xigbar’s hair as a reward for his initiative before he spoke his next command, “Enough,” He pulled off his shirt and jeans and bade Xigbar remove the rest of his clothing as well.

 

The sharpshooter complied as Xemnas pulled a bottle of lube from a nearby drawer. Handing it to Xigbar he leaned back on the pillows and settled Xigbar over his lap.

 

The dark-haired man could feel his Superior’s pulsing erection against his ass and the promise that he would soon be filled to bursting made his own cock twitch in anticipation.

 

“Prepare yourself,” Xemnas ordered, “Make it a good show, and you’ll have your reward,”

 

Xigbar was already aching to be fucked so he didn’t hesitate, spreading lube all over their dicks. The strokes across the silver-haired man earned him a pleased hum from Xemnas. He then took another helping of lube and shifted so their dicks were rubbing against each other. Reaching around himself he pushed one finger in with a quiet moan.  _ Fuck, did that feel good. _

 

Xemnas sat back and watched the display as Xigbar stretched himself out, first with one finger, than a second. His other hand went to their two dicks, stroking them in unison and as much in rhythm with his own hips as he could. At first, he was biting back the noises, but then Xemnas reached forward and gripped his thigh, digging nails in deep enough to leave marks, and it was like the floodgates opened.

 

The sharpshooter was moaning like a whore as he added his third finger, thrusting in as deep as he could reach, but he still couldn’t get the angle right. His prostate was  _ so close _ and the sound of Xemnas’s breathing getting more ragged was turning him on all the more. The friction between their two dicks was almost enough to push him over the edge-

 

“Stop,” came the command, and despite his desperation, Xigbar complied. He was trembling from how close he had been, and the excitement of what was to come next.

 

Xemnas repositioned then so he was aligned with Xigbar’s freshly lubed asshole, and then his hands were at Xigbar’s thighs again, thumbs tracing paradoxically soft circles into the skin and he stared into the sharpshooter’s good eye. Xigbar could feel their pulses beating together as the tip of Xemnas’ dick rested against him and he was shaking trying to hold the position.

 

They remained that was for several moments, Xemnas enjoying the view of how mussed and needy Xigbar had become in just a short while. Then, he spoke again, “Beg for it,”

 

“Please…” He hated how much his voice cracked with desire. He wasn’t some random whore off of the street, he was Xemnas’ second in command. Number II in the entire Organization, and yet when it came to the Superior, he was always  _ weak. _

 

A rare smile graced Xemnas’ lips at Xigbar’s voice.  _ This  _ was what he wanted. That desperation, the willingness to do anything for sweet release. This was his favorite thing that could be given to him, and each partner he had bedded gave it in a different manner. He collected these moments like trophies, keeping them under lock and key and only bringing them out to treasure them.

 

“Finish the sentence,” he purred. “How else will I know what you want?” He took Xigbar’s dick in his hand, stroking it with a gentle touch designed to tease.

 

“Ah-!” The sound escaped him, bringing Xigbar even lower in his eyes. “Please, boss...fuck me,”

 

“Hm…” Xemnas mused, “How hard do you want it?” A conversational tone, as though they were discussing nothing more than the weather, but his strokes sped up just a bit.

 

“F-Fuck,  _ Xemnas,”  _ He’s so close, dancing around the edge and each little touch was tossing him deeper into a frenzy. “Whatever you want, boss just-  _ please…”  _ he was shaking like a dog, his head a red fog of alcohol and lust and he was  _ right there,  _ being denied his release. “ _ Just let me-!” _

 

As he tried to finish the sentence, Xemnas’ hands found their ways to Xigbar’s hips, and he thrust in deep, making Xigbar arch his back and cry out again, a mixture of pain and pleasure. But, before he could even catch his breath, the Superior pulled out again, almost completely, and back in to the hilt. Long strokes that burned through Xigbar as he fell forward and balled his fists up in the bedspread. “ _ Fuck, harder  _ **_please_ ** _ ,” _

 

Xemnas made no indication of changing his pace, and he was purposely trying to avoid hitting Xigbar’s prostate. “You don’t get to cum until I do,” He growled, “So you had better focus on making me go first if you want anything more out of this,”

 

“Yes sir,” his throat was raw but he managed to get the words out shakily as he took point in setting the speed. He was careful about he angle as well, as much as he wanted to throw caution to the wind and lean back for the perfect angle on his prostate he knew that if Xemnas so much as brushed past the spot he was a goner. Everything was balanced on Xigbar, stretched taut like a rubber band. 

 

Xemnas laid back, his hands resting on the blankets as he watched Xigbar take control, thrusting his hips at a medium speed. The superior was impressed with his self-control, a feature rarely displayed in the sharpshooter. Each thrust drew another ragged groan from the man on top of him and he knew that Xigbar wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

 

“Are you going to ask to cum first?” Xemnas held a devilish smile on his face as he shifted his hips  _ just so _ as to change the angle. Xigbar cried out as the cock inside him went back in to the hilt, putting so much delicious pressure on his sweet spot. 

 

“F-Fuck, boss!” his voice was so strained trying to focus on so much at once. “Please, I can’t-“

 

Xemnas reached up to take Xigbar’s dick in his hands again, encircling it in the warmth of his palm and giving it a few short pumps in time with Xigbar’s thrusts.

 

“Ah-! Gods, y-you’re not playing f-fair!” Words were escaping him, stringing a sentence together was so hard when he was trying so desperately not to climax yet. “Please, Xemnas, I’ll break if you keep-!”

 

The Superior was having far too much fun keeping Xigbar on edge, he increased his pace, with both his hand and his hips, bucking up into the howling man above him. Re-adjusting his hips just a little more to hit his prostate head on.

 

“No, fuck- don’t!” But it was too late, just a couple deep thrusts against that spot and Xigbar came undone. He arched backwards, mouth open as his cock spasmed in Xemnas’ grip, dripping cum. His asshole twitched and contracted around Xemnas’s cock as the Superior continued to drill into him. “Xemnas!”

 

The sound of victory spurred him forward, and mere moments after Xigbar’s energetic orgasm he reached his own climax, spilling everything he had deep inside with a quiet moan. He froze in place, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him until the end before pulling out and watching the trickle of his cum drip from Xigbar’s entrance. The sharpshooter was still trembling from his own intense orgasm as he started to sit back up.

 

“You came without permission,” came Xemnas’ quiet comment, making Xigbar blink and look back up at him. 

 

“Kinda hard not to when you’re being aggressive like that, chief,” the words are the normal attitude but his strained voice took some of their normal bravado.

 

“Then, next time, you’ll make me come twice before you do,” Xemnas was already grabbing his clothes from the floor and pulling his jeans back on.

 

“Twice? As if!” The sharpshooter paused as what was said sinks in. “Wait there’s gonna be a next time?”


End file.
